Phineas and Ferb worldwide
Since the series Phineas and Ferb reached overseas, it has been gaining popularity around the world as well as in its country of origin. It has dubs all over the world. Americas Canada The series premiered on February 1, 2008 on Family Channel and on June 1, 2011 on Disney XD. It also airs on VRAK.TV in Quebec. Most episodes premiere within a short time of the original premiere. The merchandise is the same as the US varying from clothes to food. DVDs and music are released on the same dates as the United States. Hispanic America The show debuted as a preview on December 14, 2007, and the formal premiere was on "Phineas y Ferb-rero" during February 1, 2008. The series currently airs in both international and local TV channels, a notable example is Canal 13, which has been known for airing several dubbed episodes before Disney Channel Latin America or Disney Channel USA. The show's receptions are similar to those of the USA, being being viewed by people of all ages and having a major popularity among children and teens. The merchandise is more abundant in some countries like Mexico and Colombia, through more limited in some others. Products like plush toys, T-shirts, sweatshirts, skateboards, sticker albums and magazines are the most sold of all, along with videogames like Phineas y Ferb and Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2ª Dimensión, which can be found in both English and Iberian Spanish languages. Some fans complained about the release of the first soundtrack in Latin America, due to be just a recording of the episode version songs, including voices and sound effects from the same. The second released soundtrack, Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 1ª y 2ª Dimensión, was properly recorded, removing sound effects, along with dubbed extended versions of the songs (except for Kick it Up a Notch), and received more positive criticism. Come Home Perry was entirely recorded again for unknown reasons,but most likely due to this song being an infamous Spanish dub because of the out-of-tune singing from Memo Aponte (Phineas' Latin American voice actor). The Hispanic-speaking fanbase is quite extensive in Latin America, and fans usually interact with each other in community websites and social networks. Several people write fanfics or create comics and share them in sites like DeviantArt or YouTube. Occasionally some fanfics are revealed to notable members of the fan community in order to be approved or commented on. Brazil In Brazil, the series started airing directly the day of its worldwide premiere on February 1, 2008. The show, along with Disney channels, also airs in Rede Globo. The merchandising is fairly common in Brazil, althrough sticker albums and magazines are more usual; different clothing is also sold, and similarly to Latin America, the first album was released with track taken directly from episodes, through with an English version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo as a bonus feature. Then the movie album was released also with extended songs and proper recording. Asia China Mainland The series was aired for a short time on CCTV 14, and only season 1-2 have been aired. Before each episode, the voice-over would read the title that had been translated. Taiwan The series is airing on Disney Channel Taiwan and Disney XD. There isn't voice-over or subtitle shows the translated title, but the official translate will show in the trailer. Sometimes some episodes will be set into a big special and broadcast together, Like set "Tri-Stone Area","Excaliferb","Doof Dynasty","Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" into a special names "Phineas and Ferb: Time Travel". And there will be a TV marathon on the New Years Eve every year. Japan Disney Channel Japan aired the first episode of the series on February 1, 2008, as the rest of the world did. The show name was katakanizated so Phineas was transcripted as フィニアス・フリン (Finiasu Furin) and Ferb was named ファーブ・フレッチャー (Fābu Furetchā). Candace is called キャンディス (Kyandisu), Perry's full name is カモノハシペリー (Kamonohashi Perī), his codename being エージェントＰ (Ējento P) and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is called ハインツ・ドゥーフェンシュマーツ博士 (Haintsu Dūfenshumātsu Hakase). The first episode was titled 「'夏休みはジェットコースター！'」 which means "The summer vacation is a rollercoaster!". Similar changes with the titles are done in almost every episode, this being common in Japanese anime and dubbing. Merchandasing in Japan is very common and the most abundant products include backpacks, slippers, T-shirts and plush dolls. Pens, dolls and posters are also sold. Aside from this, videogames are common and can be purchased in English and Japanese versions. Phineas and Ferb is one of the most viewed American animated shows in Japan, and its fanbase seems to be active. Japanese fanarts and fanfics are very extensive and the show has several followers from this country. South Korea The first episode preview premiered first on June 7, 2007. Through some episode titles are directly translated, most of them are rewritten in a similar way to those in Japanese. The series airs in Disney Channel Korea and EBS. Iran Phineas and Ferb aires on Persian Toon in Iran, the show is dubbed into Persian (Farsi) but it is not an official Disney dub. The theme song is not the same as other languages and has a completely different tune. No songs are known to be dubbed. The show does not have a logo in Persian. Europe Greece Phineas and Ferb did not broadcast on''' ET1 in Greece from 11 June 2013 due to the shut down of all ERT networks like'' ET3, ERT HD and ERT World ''because of the Greek grovernment's decision to shut down the Greek television broadcaster. All of the ERT staff had lost their jobs and all ERT websites had shut down. In other terms, Phineas and Ferb is broadcasted on '''NET (an ERT network which did not shut down) and Disney Channel Greece. 'Spain' Phineas and Ferb 'was first featured in 2008 in Disney Channel and the new episodes are shown generally on Disney XD. The episodes take between 3 and 8 months to arrive Spain. The show is dubbed in the Abaira Studios in Madrid. The dubbing is directed and adjusted by Antonio Villar (who also voices Lawrence Fletcher), while the translation is generally done by Oscar López. The songs are translated by Oscar López (sometimes by Miguel Ángel Varela) and adapted by María Ovelar (generally, but Alfonso Casado has made some adaptations). The song dubbing cast is directed by Miguel Ángel Varela. As April 21st 2016, all episodes excepting one have been featured. Disney made their own cliptastic countdown in 2011. Broadcasts Americas Asia Middle East Africa Europe Oceania Background information *The French name of the show is sometimes spelled as "'Phineas et Ferb" without an accent. It could be a misspelling, however. *In most dubs only the transcript is translated. The theme song visuals and episode titles remain in English. The series logos are created only for the website, the movie, and merchandise. *In the Greek dub, even though the correct spelling is without acute, Ferb's name is sometimes spelled as "Φερμπ", and others as "Φέρμπ". *The Romanian logo for the movie misspells the word "and", as the name is written as "Phineas şi Ferb" (with cedilla), but officially spelled as "Phineas și Ferb" (with comma) according to the Romanian Academy standards. *The Hebrew dub has three logos for the series: **The first one is used for the series' theme song. It says "פיניאס ופרב ''Finias v'Frb''" without the characters' silhouettes, but with Phineas and Ferb's faces in the lower left corner. **The second one is used for the movie. Through the logo is originally a revamped version of the regular one, in Hebrew a new design is used. Now Phineas and Ferb's silhouettes are present in the last letter of their names (Phineas' head is on the "ס'''" and Ferb's hair is on the "ב'"). Also, unlike all the other movie logos, the Hebrew version has some white text at the bottom stating "הסרט ''hsrt", meaning "the film", and it appears after the "המסע אל היקום המקביל hms'e al hiqom hamaqabil" lettering. **The third one is used in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. Now the silhouettes are placed in the first letter of their names ("פ"), and the design is more similar to the original one. *Through Disney has not made a translation for the logo in the Arabic dub, MBC 3 website has one and Jeem TV Website has another. *In the Icelandic, Cantonese, Chinese, and Arabic dubs Phineas and Ferb's names are localized. *In the Serbian dub most of the names are localized. Some examples: **Phineas - Fića **Ferb - Feđa **Candace - Slađana **Perry - Paja **Jeremy - Joca *Due to copyright issues, in Disney Channel Asia (in Malay, Thai, Cantonese and Chinese dubs), the songs are not dubbed starting from Season 2. **Starting from 2013, in the Malay dub, the new episodes feature dubbed songs, and the older episodes formerly having songs in English are re-aired with dubbed songs as well. **In the Serbian, Tagalog and Thai dubs, all the songs are kept English even if the rights to dub them exist. **In the Serbian and Chinese Mandarin dubs, subtitles are used instead. **In the Greek dub, the songs are not dubbed on Season 2, but in previous and newer seasons they are dubbed. *The Icelandic, Serbian, Croatian, Slovak and Persian are the only ones in which Disney Character Voices International does not take part. It can be presumed that TV stations in Iceland and Slovakia dubbed the show themselves, and in Serbia and Croatia show is dubbed by professional studios. *Season 1 songs in Bulgarian dub are not dubbed, instead they are voice-overs. *Evil Jingle is not dubbed in India and Serbian language. **In In the Serbian dub, subtitles are used instead. *PlusPlus originally aired season 1 and 3 in Ukrainian and season 2 and 4 in Russian, but later in June 2015 another studio finally dubbed season 2 and 4 in Ukrainian. References See also *Multilanguage Songs *Multilanguage Promos